Moonlight
by Rustpetal
Summary: A love between two, that nobody knew. It was never meant to be, but it became three.


Just fyi, the point of view changes every chapter, so be careful when reading. I show the point of view at the beginning of every chapter.

**Chapter One**

Featherfur

I had always worried about Wolfstar, nothing had changed. It was just he was acting weird. Normally he takes charge, just like a normal leader should, but lately he has just been _different_. I don't know what it is, it just makes my fur stand on end.

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear, "Featherfur! We need you!"

I race outside and see Hawkstar laying on the ground, shivering. "What's wrong with him?" I meow.

I hear a frantic meow, "Hawkstar was fighting a badger near our border, and he chased the badger out of the territory." Rustpetal meows worriedly. "But he was fighting alone, and he got some nasty scratches!"

"Get me some goldenrod, and lots of cobwebs." I meow to my apprentice, Dovepaw. I start inspecting the wounds, and see that many are wide, and some deep.

I hear a soft meow, "Is there anything I can help with?" I look up and see Wolfstar fidgeting.

I start inspecting the wounds again, and then I joke, "If you could find marigold, that would help." I look up again to see him running out of camp, towards where most of the herbs grow. I shake my head, wondering how he would be able to find marigold, after all it is leafbare.

I hear Hawkstar moan. I meow, "You'll be better soon, just wait." I don't think he heard me, because he looks half asleep, and carry on inspecting the wounds. A while later, Hawkstar shivers violently.

I meow urgently, "Someone help me get Hawkstar to the warriors den! He'll freeze in this weather," I see Wolfstar pad towards me, and he drops the marigold beside me.

"I'll carry Hawkstar to the warriors den." Wolfstar meows.

I meow, "Let Thornclaw help."

Thornclaw and Wolfstar pick up Hawkstar and carry him towards the warriors den. I start following them, and remember about the cobwebs, marigold, and goldenrod. I turn back and then see Dovepaw.

Dovepaw meows, "Is there anything I can help with?"

I meow with pleasure in my tone, "No, you've been great. Do you want to go hunting with Mousepaw and Thistlecloud? They're on a patrol with Ravenclaw." Dovepaw nods energetically and runs off to find Mousepaw and Thistlecloud. _Oh, apprentices._ I wrap up all of the herbs in some beech leaves, then follow Thornclaw and Wolfstar.

I enter the warriors den and hear Hawkstar moan, "Where am I?"

"You're in the Runeclan camp. That badger hurt you pretty bad." I meow softly.

Hawkstar tries to sit up, and meows urgently, "I have to get back to my camp! The whole clan will be worrying about me." He hisses in pain and tries to stand up again.

I push him back down, and meow, "If we don't get some cobwebs and marigold on those scratches, you could be in serious danger. You might lose one of your lives."

Hawkstar lies down again, and hisses in pain, "Fine. But you have to tell Riverclan that i'm here, they'll be worried." Hawkstar moans again, and then falls fast asleep.

Frostfur pokes her head in and meows softly, "Is everything okay?"

Wolfstar meows, "Hawkstar wants a patrol sent to Riverclan to tell them what happened, can you organize a patrol?"

Frostfur meows with a laugh in her voice, "Sure, thanks."

Wolfstar disappears behind Frostfur, and I start making a poultice of marigold and goldenrod. I chew it up, and spread it on the first scratch, and Hawkstar moans. "Sorry," I meow softly, but he seems fast asleep. _I still don't get what's wrong with Wolfstar. He is usually good in every situation, but now he seems shy. What _could _be wrong? _Hawkstar moans again, and I notice my claws were unsheathed. I finish putting the poultice on, and start covering it with cobwebs, when I hear Wolfstar come inside.

"Is there anything else I can help with?" Wolfstar meows shyly.

I meow with a sigh, "No, he's in the paws of starclan now. Let's let him get some rest." I pick up the leftover herbs and pad quietly out.

I pad towards the medicine den, and I start thinking about Wolfstar again. _I have no idea what could be causing this._ I enter the medicine den and set down the herbs, then I think, _It's time to figure out what's wrong with Wolfstar._

I pad outside and sweep my gaze across the entire camp. I see Pinekit and Petalkit pouncing on leaves near the nursery. I meow, "Can I talk to you? In private?"

Wolfstar meows, "Sure. Do you want to go to the lake?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I'll lead." I meow, and I start worrying again. _What _could _be wrong with him?_

I lead Wolfstar out of camp, and once we're out of earshot of the camp, I turn around and meow, "What's wrong?"

Wolfstar meows worriedly, "Nothing's wrong, why would you think that?"

I meow, "It's my job to make sure everyone's fine, and doing their best serving the clan. So are you going to tell me what's wrong or not?"

"You're not going to like what I have to say." Wolfstar meows, and now I can clearly sense he is worried.

"You can tell me anything," I meow, with a slight hint of pleading in my voice.

Wolfstar opens his mouth, closes it, then meows, "Well, how do I say this… I'm in love with you."

**Chapter 2 - Love doesn't catch any prey**

**_Wolfstar_**

I wince as she shouts, "What?"

I meow softly, "You told me to tell you what was wrong." I hang my head and wait for the scolding I know will come.

I'm surprised when I feel Featherfur's tail on my back. She meows, "You can't tell this to anyone else. It could get you kicked out of the clan."

I meow even quieter, "Okay."

I feel her tail slide off my back, and she sits down a few tail-lengths away from me. "I have no idea how to fix this." She sighs, "I never thought I would have to deal with something like this. The only thing I know how to do is heal, and I can't even receive messages from Starclan."

She winces, "What you said made me remember something I thought I had buried a long time ago." She stands up, looks me in the eyes and meows, "I love you too."

I look up and see longing in her eyes. _She _loves _me? This can never happen, we'll both be kicked out of the clan. What are we going to do? Just bury this in our hearts? I _want _this to happen. But what would the consequences be? _Featherfur turns around and sits down again.

She sighs, "For now, we need to worry about Hawkstar." She turns around again, with her back to me, and meows, "We can sort this out later." She pads past me, and the ferns envelop her.

I sit down and think, _What just happened?_


End file.
